Crystal Memory
by velika lubov
Summary: I looked at the mirror, and a girl dressed in white looked back at me, her wcheeks, lips and eyes red because of all the crying. Her maskara was dripping down her eyes, making two black lines from the corner of her eyes down to her neck.


Well, I wrote this fic long time ago... and it was originally in Spanish, my native language. Mmm... well, it's kind of mimato/sorato one-shot... not really sorato... but I will make a continuation with Matt's POV, since this is Mimi's. Ok... anything else? Oh, yeah, this is kinda sad... so if don't like, don't read. I don't like flames... oh, also, there's always this guy posting shit about couples he doesn't like... if you're reading this, I ask you, do _not_ flame me! ¬¬ Ok, if there's nothing else left to say, go ahead and read. Enjoy.

**Cristal Memory**

There was I, standing across the store's stand. It was cold... very cold, but for some odd reason I didn't felt it. I believe I was too into my thoughts to realize that it was a cold December night, and that I was only wearing formal beige pants, a turtleneck black blouse, a jean coat and a pair of black boots.

I felt something soft and cold on my cheek and when I turned up to the sky I find thousands of little snowflakes falling from above. Not caring about it too much I return my glaze to the stand. Behind that glass, there was a beautiful white bride's dress and I couldn't help myself but remember that incident, already five years ago.

The panorama was almost exactly the same: cold night and snow feathers in the atmosphere. The only different detail was that I was wearing a dress almost identical to the one now standing in front of me. I closed my eyes for a moment, and a icy tear made its way down my right cheek. When I opened my eyes, everything around me seemed to change to the one of several years ago.

I was on the warm, cozy room that belonged to the church, where I could stay until the beginning of the ceremony. There was an enormous mirror, my girl friends where there and they helped me to fix me up. Just like now, I was crying... but those where tears of happiness, because that day I was going to marry the man whom I loved more than anything else in the world.

My dress was sleeveless, with some beautiful embroidering decorated with pearls in the superior part of my dress; there was a strip of white silk right under my chest, which emphasized even more my waist. The strip of white silk ended just before the small of my back with a beautiful rose form knot. The long skirt reached the floor, and it was even longer in the rear, just long enough so my maids could pick it up. It had a great décolleté, as much in my chest as in my back, showing my cleavage and the same beautiful embroidering adorned with pear was in the lowest part of my skirt. A pair of white silk gloves that reached my elbows sheltered my delicate skin from the weather. And finally, a white veil covered my face and hair due.

It is not my intention to brag, but I looked quite stunning that night... even my dad said I resembled an angel, but I guess it's a father's job to think their daughter is the most beautiful women to walk the earth. He kissed my cheek and left the room.

I smiled and turned around to the mirror again to contemplate myself. I looked very pretty. My smile got wider while I rolled around hugging myself tightly.

I started to think about everything I'd do once I was married. How many kids I was going to have, when and what name should I give them.

"Well, I guess if I have a little boy I'll name him like his father." I said to myself.

Suddenly, all these thoughts entered my mind. All those things I couldn't have anymore. I couldn't go out on vacation alone. I couldn't go out with my friends like I used to. I could never see other people. Well, the last thing wouldn't be so hard to me, since I had been already three years with my soon-to-be husband and I hadn't had any interest in any other guy since.

But everything else, it seemed like a burden to me. A burden I should carry at twenty-two years old. Aren't I too young to be having so many responsibilities? I was just about to finish my career, and I had absolutely no idea on what I was going to do.

I was close to calling the weeding off. I was simply not entirely sure if I wanted to go through with it. As in on cue, my best friend entered the room.

"I can't do this." I said, "I simply cannot do this, Yolei. What if this is all a mistake? What if we end up hating each other? What if we don't belong together? What if-?"

My friend cut me off. "Mimi... Mimi..." my friend grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look at her in the eye, "of course you two belong together. All those things are just in your mind. Forget about them, don't listen to your brain, what does your heart say?"

I closed my eyes, and smiled a little, almost immediately I answered. "The only thing my heart says is that I love him..."

"See? There you go... you should do this, girl!" And with that, she went out of the room.

I found myself alone again, I looked at the clock, it was eight minus fifteen, which meant that soon would be the time... the time where the Reverend would name us husband and wife. I smiled again; I was sure now... this would be the happiest day of my life. Or so I thought... I had no idea what cruel fate was intended to me. But not knowing any of this, I started retouching my make-up.

When I was applying my lipstick, I heard a conversation of a couple that was outside the room I was in.

"Are you really going though with it?" A woman asked.

"Yes... I do love her." Answered a man, I immediately recognized the voices. I approached the door, trying to not make any sound as I opened a little the door, just enough to see those who where speaking outside where I was.

"And what about me?"

My eyes opened wide, does this meant what I think it meant?

"I... love you too..."

It is... Tears began forming at the corner of my eyes.

"How can this be, Yamato? You can't love two women at the time." She said somewhat mad.

"You should know... you love me and Taichi at the same time, isn't it, Sora?"

"That's different."

"How so? If i can know? Plus, you already knew I was going to do this since the beginning, and when we had our nights you didn't seem to care much."

"Now is different, Yamato."

"Why would you say so?"

"Because I'm pregnant!"

My eyes threatened to pop out of my head any second. From that moment on, I didn't hear or see anything else. My sight became cloudy because of my tears... every sound banished. I cried hysterically and slammed the door shut. I put the lock on.

That caused Yamato to notice that I had heard everything, or at least part of it, and started pounding on the door and screaming at me. I don't recall exactly what he said to me, but I guess it had to do something to do with opening the door.

I cried a bit more, until the pounding on the door by Yamato trying to get me to open the door got to my nerves. I guess he got tired and stopped. A few moments later I unlocked the door and I opened the door.

I looked at Yamato, who looked back at me with guilt written all over his face. I think he was surprised when he looked at my tear covered face, since I had stopped crying several years ago. Behind Yamato was Sora, dressed in my maid of honor lilac dress. What a maid of honor. I glared at her, because of her I hadn't picked my best friend Yolei as maid of honor, because Yamato thought she would suit better the role since we've known her longer. And I agreed, because I was terribly in love with him to tell him otherwise.

"Mimi, love... can we talk?"

His voice made me stop glaring at the redhead behind him, and I lowered my head and nodded. After that, we both entered the room. Neither of us spoke for the longest time, until I, without looking at him in the eye, whispered.

"Why?"

Yamato lifted his head and looked at me, I did the same afterwards. I repeated: "Why? Why did you lie to me? Why did you tell me you loved me when it wasn't true?"

He grabbed my shoulders. "No, you're wrong! I do love you, Mimi... I love you more than life itself."

"Then, if you love me so, why did you do it?" I started crying again, I couldn't help it.

"I... don't know... honestly. Everything started one night, I was drunk... then Sora came back to me several times... I don't know, I guess it seemed somewhat normal. I'm sorry; you don't know how regretful I feel. Don't cry... please, don't... I know you're a strong girl."

"No, I'm not!" I screamed and started to cry harder. "I'm tired... Tired of always pretend to be strong when I'm not! This hurts me... and you don't know how much, Matt..." I covered my face with my hands and I dropped myself over the couch.

Yamato sat nest to me and hugged me tightly, he rested his jaw against my head softly. "Shh... I'm sorry beautiful... everything's my fault. Forgive me, I love you... and I want to marry you... you- you _will_ marry me, right?"

I heard his voice; it was shaky, as if he was afraid of my answer. I didn't reply... I was so confused. I _did_ love him, and for that reason I wanted to marry him... but, on the other side, I also hated him, for what he did to me... to us. And for that reason I didn't wanted to marry him.

"Right?" he asked again, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I looked at him in the eye, "I... don't know..."

It seemed to me as if his eyes started to crystallize. "Wh-what?" He stammered and hugged me even tighter.

"I guess..." I softly said, "I will..."

I felt the tension leave his body as he exhaled with relief. He kissed me sweetly on my forehead and caressed softly my cheek. "Thanks... I love you." He gave me a quick peck on my lips, stood up and made his war towards the door, walking with his front to me, as if he thought that the moment he turned around I'd disappear. When his back hit the doorknob, he opened it, still looking at me. "Maybe you'd like to take advantage of the little time left to reapply your make-up and get ready." He smiled at me and I forced out one back at him. With that, he finally turned around and closed the door.

As soon as the door had closed, I ran to it and I locked it again. I leaned back against it and dropped down to my knees. Tears made their way down my cheek for the fifth, or so, time this evening. Once on the floor, with my thighs pressed against my abdomen, I hugged my legs tightly against my body and rested my head against it.

I cried hard, I couldn't believe it. The person I loved more than anything else in the world had just cheated on my, and still, he wanted me to forget everything... act as if it had never happened and marry him. I raised my face, I was tired of crying... crying because of him.

"Arggg!" I screamed while I stood up. I walked to the mirror and stopped to look at my reflection.

Was that really me? I looked at the mirror, and a girl dressed in white looked back at me, her wcheeks, lips and eyes red because of all the crying. Her maskara was dripping down her eyes, making two black lines from the corner of her eyes down to her neck..

I didn't recognize that person in the mirror in front of me, because, just for starters, I didn't remember seeing her before. Her face showed melancholy and deception, her eyes torn between hatred and love, but above all misery, because of all those emotions flowing through her veins.

Where was that girl I used to know? The girl who no matter what happened always believed there was a tomorrow and that with it came tons of good things to make up for the bad ones? That who always had a smile written across her face, even though terrible things where happening to her? That who put everyone else before her? That girl who trusted that everything in the world had something good in it? Where was she? Where had she gone?

So many things went through my mind; I simply could not handle so much at the time. I used to see the bright side in everything... but was there really a bright side right now? I felt humiliated, ashamed...

I looked back at my reflection. Me. Was I absolutely sure that face I was looking at was really me? I wasn't ever sure what the real me was. I really didn't know a thing... the only thing I knew is that I didn't like to see who ever that was in the mirror.

Suddenly, the image of the girl banished, and the one of my boyfriend took her place. For obvious reasons, I was outraged at seeing his face, and tired of the image, I took the flower vase that was in a table next to the bureau and threw it with all my strength and hate at the mirror while I screamed again. The mirror cracked right in the middle while the vase shattered.

I could not stay any longer here. I knew they'd come to get me soon, so I decided to leave the place as soon as I could. I ran towards the window, I unlocked it and I pulled it up. I heard voices down the hall, I supposed that they where already on their way to see if something wrong had happened to me. I must hurry up.

Just when I was about to leave the room, Matt's face popped into my mind, and I stopped. I couldn't just leave. I turned around and grabbed a pen and a notepad that where on the small table and I wrote a few words.

_Dear Yamato:_

_I cannot marry you; I am too hurt to go through with it. __I cannot just pretend nothing happened. __Someday we'll meet again._

_Love, Mimi_

_P.S. I believe it's true then what people say... __It is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding..._

Satisfied with my note, I turned around to peacefully get out of the church, but then I heard noises. It was Matt... Along with other people. They were pounding furiously on the door and trying to force the door to open. I suppose they had heard all the shattering a few moments ago.

It was time, my time to go away... far, far away. When I was going through the window, a piece of my skirt got stuck with some nail, and since I had no time to calmly make it loose, I simply pulled at it. A great amount of my skirt remained tangled in the nail, but I couldn't care less and I began to run away from that place. I promised myself I would be back, someday... and I stuck to my promise.

Now I'm once more here, five years later. Willing to face my past... I went to Matt's apartment, well... assuming he still lived there. I wanted to set things straight, and forget the past, prepared to search for a new future… maybe with someone from my past.

A lot of time passed and my love for Matt was still alive, after all. I could even dare say I love him more than before.

I entered the elevator and pressed the button for the third floor and waited. When the doors slide open, I made my way to apartment number five, which was just in front of the elevator. I was about to knock on the door when...

"Daddy! I wanna an ice cream!" The voice of a little boy could be heard from the other side of the door.

Well, maybe Matt had moved out. I turned around and was going to come back where I came from when I heard: "Yamato, he _is_ your son; too... you must give him stuff once in a while."

My eyes bulged out.

"Sora... you know damn well I wont spoil this kid as you do."

That was it. It had finally happened. Yamato had married... and now had a family, with Sora. Why didn't I see this coming? After all, he _had_ already knocked her up back then.

All of the sudden I felt nauseating. I turned around quickly and strolled to the elevator and pushed the bottom. When the doors opened, I entered and when I turned around, I find myself face to face with the man I hadn't seen in the longest time, but a man that I could never forget.

Matt stood outside his apartment door, his hand still gripping the doorknob. He was standing there, petrified, with his mouth hanging open looking at me intensely. "Mimi..." he said barely above a whisper.

I felt that if I kept looking at him I would soon start crying, so I avoided his glance and pushed the bottom to close the doors.

"No, Mimi... don't... please, wait!" Matt ran towards me as fast as he could to try and stop the elevator.

I looked at him again, my eyes expressing everything I felt for him. "Good-bye..."

"No!" I heard Matt screamed once the doors where closed, I guessed he was pounding on them because of the weird noises I was hearing. And that was how everything happened.

I walked down the street down town, hugging my arms trying to keep my body heat. It was already late at night, everything was closed... except for a bride's boutique. I was paralyzed when I caught a look at what they where selling.

Behind the glass was something that brought back to me thousands of memories, old memories... that crystal memory.

This... is my story... about how something that seemed so beautiful fell down. About how easily true love can slip through your fingers. Like a dream... and as such, it came to its end. But still... I have faith. Faith that someday, somehow... everything I've ever wished for... will finally come to me.

The light in the stand was out, it was then when I realized that is was very cold outside, and that I was standing alone in the sidewalk of a lonely street. I put my hands inside my coat's pockets and I left that place, not knowing if I'd ever be back... and if I do, how and when I will...

Well? What do you think? Comments and constructive criticism is always welcome, flames are _not_! I will consider doing a one-shot with Matt's POV so people can see what _truly_ happened. Ok! See you later! And don't forget to review!


End file.
